At the time of the tire forming, various tire constituent members are arranged on the forming drum, and a green tire is formed of a plurality of the tire constituent members. In addition, the tire constituent members are pressurized at the circumference of the forming drum by a pressure device to join the tire constituent members or to push out air therefrom at a scheduled stage of the tire forming. With respect to the pressurization of these tire constituent members, a device for pressurizing a plurality of rolls (pressure rolls) attached to a shaft to pressurize the tire constituent member by the plurality of pressure rolls is conventionally known (See Patent Document 1).
In the conventional device described in the patent document 1, a medium for pressurization (pressurizing medium) is supplied by the passages in the shaft, and the plurality of pressure rolls are pressurized by the pressurizing medium. In addition, the plurality of pressure rolls pressurize the tire constituent member while being displaced in response to the surface shape of the tire constituent member. However, in this conventional device, it is difficult to form the same number of the passages as the plurality of pressure rolls in the independent state with respect to one another because the number of the passages that can be formed in the shaft and the routes of the passages are limited. Therefore, for example, in one control zone where the plurality of pressure rolls are combined, the pressure rolls are pressurized by the pressurizing medium having the same pressure, and the pressure of the pressure rolls is controlled with respect to each control zone.
In this way, in the conventional device, it is difficult to change the pressure of the pressurizing medium with respect to each pressure roll and thus the individual pressure controls of the plurality of pressure rolls cannot be easily performed. For example, there is one demand to change a pressure applied to the tire constituent member depending on each part of the tire constituent member and another demand to change a pressure applied to each part of the tire constituent member to adjust the quantity of joining of the tire constituent member. However, in the conventional device as mentioned above, such demands cannot be easily coped with. In addition, if the pressures of the plurality of pressure rolls are individually controlled by this conventional device, the formation of the passages to the shaft becomes difficult and the structure of the device including the shaft is complicated in response to the increase in number of the passages and roots.